According to the precharacterizing clause of the first claim, the invention relates to an electromechanical device for mounting an electronic assembly on a mounting rack, in particular for mounting a display instrument recessed in a dashboard.
It is common practice to bolt or clip an electronic assembly on a mounting rack to fasten it mechanically. In the preferred application, the electrical connection between the electronic assembly and the terminals on the mounting rack is often established by plug systems. When mounting a display instrument recessed in a dashboard, however, aggravating circumstances additionally arise. In the case of a dashboard fitted in a vehicle, the space is usually very confined and accessibility to the mounting location may sometimes be extremely difficult, depending on the position in which the display instrument is fitted. The electrical connection between the display instrument and the dashboard often has to be performed before it is mechanically fastened, for which reason mounting aids which provisionally fix the display instrument are used, so that the electrical connection can be established by bringing the plug systems into engagement. The position in which the display instrument is fitted in the dashboard is sometimes so unfavorable for performing these activities that a fitter cannot work in his viewing area but is obliged to act blindly, which of course makes errors more likely. In addition, an adjustment of the assembly on the mounting rack is often necessary. For this purpose, the mechanical connecting elements are usually formed with ranges of tolerance. The position in which a display instrument is fitted in the dashboard may be obtained, for example, by means of an oversized hole, screw fittings are formed with elongate holes, clip connections are provided with lateral clearances. In this way, the display instrument is set up and fixed at the place it is to be fitted. Mounting gaps are generally covered with a panel or a front frame.
It is now the object of the present invention to make the mounting of an electronic assembly on a mounting rack easier to perform, in particular the mounting of a display instrument recessed in a dashboard, taking into account the usually unfavorable fitting conditions, in particular in a vehicle, and at the same time to make it more reliable by eliminating potential sources of error.
The object is achieved by an electromechanical device wherein the electromechanical device comprises at least one conductive VELCRO-type connector between the electronic assembly and the mounting rack, which serves both for the mechanical fastening and the electrical contacting of the assembly on the mounting rack.
Further refinements of the solution found are, for instance, that the VELCRO-type connector may consist either of a metallic material, of a conductive plastic or one with a conductively coated plastic. Combinations of the forms mentioned are also possible. A VELCRO-type connector according to the invention may also be designed in such a way that it comprises a plastic support in which a metal mesh is incorporated by encapsulation, the plastic support then substantially providing the required elastic forces and the metal mesh allowing the mechanical and electrical connection. In the case of a generally two-part VELCRO-type connector pairing, it is also possible for one part of the conductive VELCRO-type connector to consist of plastic, whereas a metallic grid is provided for the opposite side of this VELCRO-type-connector catching fastener pairing. Depending on requirements, a plurality of conductive VELCRO-type connectors may be provided, with the effect of producing as it were a number of islands or different segments for the mechanical fastening and electrical contacting, each themselves forming a contact location. This measure also increases the bonding surface area required for reliable mechanical fixing, the size of which depends on the weight, the dynamic loading and the fitting position of the assembly. Segmenting of the conductive VELCRO-type connector also allows a number of discrete electrical contacts to be realized for different signal paths and electric potentials. Forming a contact location with a surface area which is as large as possible has a favorable effect on its transition resistance and contact stability.